Spiritisme
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: La génération des miracles va participer à une séance de spiritisme sauf que leurs esprits ne vont pas retourner dans les bons corps! Résumé nul ! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Attention, ceci est un délire ! Risque de perturber l'équilibre mental ! Vous êtes prévenus...

Yaoi avec des lemons !

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire...

* * *

Prologue

_« Ô, Trouble onirique, écarte les eaux et sépare d'une frontière cette réalité et le rêve … »_

_« Ô, Dieux anciens et nouveaux, permettez nous de passer la porte des anges… »_

_«Ô, Toi, le Dieu du mot unique, exauce nos vœux, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais… »_

* * *

Il était 17h et, au lycée Seirin, l'entraînement de basket commençait.

Rapidement, des ballons volèrent dans le gymnase, des joueurs s'échauffèrent et les cris de la coach, Aida Riko, raisonnèrent.

L'entraîneuse était fière d'elle.

Ils avaient passés les qualifications de la Winter Cup.

Elle avait du mal à y croire.

Elle regarda tour à tour ses joueurs.

Kagami, Hyunga,Teppei,Izuki, Mitobe...pour en finir à Kuroko.

Qui était en train de ranger ses affaires en profitant de son invisibilité.

-Oh! Kuroko! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? cria Riko en s'approchant de lui.

Elle le vit soupirer, alors que les autres s'arrêter de jouer.

C'était raté pour la fuite discrète.

La coach répéta la question:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? L'entrainement vient juste de commencer!

Le bleu répondit calmement.

-Je range mes affaires. Je vous avez dit que je devais partir plus tôt, aujourd'hui.

Ce fut le tour à la coach de soupirer.

Elle se souvenait vaguement de la demande du passeur.

L'ennui, c'était que s'il partait, elle pouvait dire adieu à son petit match.

Kagami s'écria:

-Pourquoi tu dois partir plus tôt ?

Le bleu soupira un nouvelle fois.

Son équipe était décidément trop curieuse.

-Tu vas à un rencart ?

-Oh! Kuroko le dragueur !

-C'est quoi son nom ?

-Dites pas de bêtises ! Il a pas de petite amie! répliqua sa lumière en essayant de le protéger.

-Oh! Kagami est jaloux !

-Même pas vrai! Je suis pas jaloux !

Kuroko recommença à ranger ses affaires et profita de l'animation générale pour s'éclipser.

* * *

Il retrouva Midorima et Aomine devant le lycée Kaijô.

Le vert serrait un lapin dans ses bras.

Le passeur releva légèrement les sourcils.

Le bronzé le remarqua:

-Et le porte-bonheur du jour ... est un lapin!

Il éclata de rire et partit dans un grand fou rire.

Le vert haussa les épaules et commença à parler avec Kuroko en ignorant le bronzé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par Murasakibara qui mangeait comme à son habitude.

-Akacchin n'est pas là ?

Aomine, qui avait terminé son fou rire répondit:

-Bah... Il aime bien se faire attendre... Çà doit lui donner l'illusion d'être important.

Un silence lourd accueillit sa remarque.

-Tu disais, Aomine? fit une voix derrière le bronzé.

L'as de Tôô se retourna et, rit nerveusement en voyant le rouge:

-Moi... J'ai rien dit... Pas vrai les gars?

-J'aime mieux ça, Aomine, j'aime mieux quand tu t'écrase.

Midorima profita quelques instants de sa vengeance puis entra dans le lycée.

Les autres le suivirent.

Ils arrivèrent au gymnase où il y avait entrainement de basket.

Ils entrèrent discrètement sauf Murasakibara qui ne pouvait pas être discret et resta donc dehors, en se baissant pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Ils regardèrent l'entraînement en silence.

Les joueurs de Kaijô s'arrêtèrent un à un en les remarquant.

Ne resta plus que Kise qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur présence.

Un de ses coéquipier lui cria:

-Oh! Kise ! T'as de la visite !

Le blond se retourna, vit la génération des miracles et ouvrit sa bouche. Rien n'en sortit.

Midorima s'approcha, toujours le lapin dans les bras:

-Chanceux Anniversaire, Kise. Ton objet porte-bonheur est un lapin.

Arrivé au blond, il lui refila le lapin en terminant:

-Tu peut même choisir son nom.

Du côté de la prote, Aomine sursauta:

-Si le lapin est pour Kise, c'est quoi son porte bonheur à lui ?!

Kuroko haussa les épaules et rejoignit le blond et le vert.

-Bon anniversaire, kise.

Il lui donna un paquet bleu.

Murasakibara vint s'ajouter à eux.

-Bon anniversaire! Kicchin! Ton gâteaux est chez toi.

-Cadeau, espèce de boulet ! s'écria Aomine.

Il regarda le blond et marmonna:

-Ton cadeaux va arriver.

Le blond les regarda, les yeux brillants.

Le rouge se rapprocha de son ex-équipe.

-On va chez toi?

Il hocha mécaniquement la tête.

-Vous ...vous ...êtes...

Le bronzé sourit et termina:

-Gentils,beaux, forts,talentueux...

-Modestes?

Le blond, remit de ses émotions balbutia:

-Vous avez pas oublié!

Ils se retournèrent et sourirent tous à leurs façons; Aomine avait un rictus moqueur, Midorima remonta ses lunettes pour cacher sa bouche,Murasakibara croqua dans un biscuit, Kuroko n'exprimait rien et Akashi avait un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Le blond resta figé. Son équipe était tellement... étonnante!

-Bon, tu viens ou pas ? grogna Aomine qui s'impatientait.

Le mannequin secoua la tête et les rejoignit en courant.

* * *

Ils étaient à présent attablé dans le salon de Kise.

Ses parents ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

C'était une caractéristique des parents des membres de la génération des miracles: Ils étaient souvent absents.

-Bon, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?demanda Aomine pendant que son voisin, Muarasakibara se goinfrait de bonbons.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes et proposa une séance de spiritisme.

Ils le regardèrent, surpris, c'était rare de le voir saoul.

Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas, au contraire!

-Ça pourrait être drôle,admit Aomine.

-Le spiritisme n'est pas drôle,c'est un art ! Il permet de communiquer avec les esprits de l'au delà! s'emporta le vert.

-Owo! Paix te dit mon esprit .

Akashi regarda Kuroko.

Le passeur le remarqua et dit:

-C'est à Kise de décider, je crois.

Kise se redressa, heureux qu'on lui accorde le choix.

Il accepta.

De toute façon, il n'avaient rien d'autres à faire.

Sauf Murasakibara qui regarda son hôte d'un air malheureux:

-Tu as encore des bonbons ?

-... Non, Désolé.

Il venait de terminer les deux saladiers de bonbons à lui tout seul.

Le blond chercha néanmoins des gâteaux dans sa cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Midorima installait la pièce.

* * *

_« Ô, Trouble onirique, écarte les eaux et sépare d'une frontière cette réalité et le rêve … »_

_« Ô, Dieux anciens et nouveaux, permettez nous de passer la porte des anges… »_

_«Ô, Toi, le Dieu du mot unique, exauce nos vœux, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais… »_

Quelques instants passèrent.

-Où t'as appris ça, Midorima?

-Dans un magazine.

-Ah.

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-On est censé prononcé un vœu.

-J'ai faim.

-T'as déjà terminé le paquet?!

-Non, mais il est tombé et je le trouve plus!

-...

-C'est vrai qu'être dans le noir n'aide pas...

-Le noir attire les esprits!

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire!

-J'ai faim!

-Désolé...

-Bon, on va penser à notre vœux comme ça on pourra allumer et Murasakibara pourra manger.

-...

-...

-...

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila un nouveau chapitre!

Alors Emy-nee excuse moi, mais je ne peut pas écrire ça.

Mais c'est aussi bizarre!

* * *

-...

-Bon, tout le monde a prononcé son vœu ? demanda Midorima

-Oui !

Midorima se leva et chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur pour allumer.

Et ils se regardèrent tous en état de choc.

Ils voyaient quatre camarades et ... eux-mêmes.

Pire, ils avaient changer de place.

C'était incompréhensible!

Midorima s'assit et remarqua que ce n'était pas sa chaise... Et que ce n'était pas son corps vu qu'il voyait son corps à côté de lui.

Kuroko leva le doigt vers lui et dit:

-Pourquoi je me vois ? Le ton qu'il employa ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'il utilisait habituellement. C'était plutôt ... Le ton de Murasakibara!

Aomine se leva et se jeta sur Kise :

-Mouin... Mon corps ! Mon corps ! Nooon! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Le corps de Midorima s'anima

-Owo! Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel!

Il n'y avait qu'Akashi qui restait calme.

Les autres était choqués, quoique, Kise avait juste l'air énervé d'être secoué comme un palmier.

Il dit d'une voix froide qui ne lui était pas familière :

-Lâche moi !

Aomine fut si surpris qu'il le lâcha et revint rapidement à sa place.

Le blond continua:

-Calmez vous. Qui voyez vous ?

Les autres le regardèrent, ne comprenant pas.

-Je parle, vous m'entendez ! Je suis dans le corps de Kise ?

Les autres le regardaient comme si il était fou.

Aomine prit la parole avec une voix pleurnicharde:

-Mais c'est ...

-Réponds moi ! Je suis Kise ?

Akashi répondit:

-Oui, tu es dans le corps de Kise mais si je comprends bien, tu n'es pas Kise ...

Kise soupira.

-Bien. Je suis l'esprit d'Akashi dans le corps de Kise.

Aomine hurla:

-Oui et ben moi, moi je suis Kise !

Kise rectifia :

-Tu es l'esprit de Kise dans le corps d'Aomine.

-Quoi ! cria le bronzé d'une voix désespéré.

Midorima s'énerva :

-Vas-y, dis que MON corps est moche!

Aomine le regarda:

-Aomine?

-En personne, crétin!

Kise arrêta tout de suite le vert qui s'apprêter à frapper le bronzé et dit d'une voix toujours calme:

-D'accord. Il se tourna vers les autres. Pouvez vous me dire qui vous êtes?

* * *

[ pause : je vais récapituler pour que vous compreniez ! ]

Je met l'esprit et après le corps chez qui il est allé.

Murasakibara→Kuroko

Kuroko→ Akashi

Akashi→Kise

Kise→Aomine

Aomine→ Midorima

Midorima→Murasakibara

je vais les appeler parfois esprit /corps.

ex; Midorima/Murasakibara.

Par contre les indications physiques sont pour le corps

ex; le vert = Aomine/Midorima

Par contre, entre eux , ils s'appelleront par leurs vrais noms!

J'espère que c'est clair...

[fin de la pause]

* * *

Après l'explication du blond, ils se regardèrent, inquiets.

Kise/Aomine gémit:

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Le mannequin le regarda, grave.

-On ne va rien dire au autres. C'est bientôt la Winter Cup , il ne faut pas que ça s'ébruite.

Le violet leva sa main à son visage, tic qu'avait Midorima pour remonter ses lunettes. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas les trouver sur son nez.

-Nous allons devoir jouer ? Malgré_ ça_ ?

Akashi/Kise acquiesça.

-Mais, mais comment on va pouvoir jouer ? On a changer de corps ! beugla Aomine/Midorima.

-Nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était, répondit simplement le blond.

A ce moment, Ils entendirent le cri victorieux de Kuroko qui sortit de sous la table et montre sa trouvaille : le paquet de biscuits .

Mis a part Akashi qui était le vrai Kuroko, ils furent choqués : voir tant d'expressions sur le visage du bleuté était impressionnant.

Joie d'avoir retrouvé son paquet, excitation pendant qu'il prenait un biscuit dans ses mains et extase suprême quand il croqua dedans ...

C'était incroyable de voir le visage du passeur animé par la joie sans une seule trace d'impassibilité.

Kise/Aomine émit un bruit étrange qui était aussi chez le bronzé, un son étranger.

D'ailleurs, le vrai Aomine le fusilla du regard même si au fond de lui, il était aussi émerveille par le visage de Kuroko.

Il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche, il se tourna vers Murasakibara qui était extrêmement sérieux.

-Hum...Aomine, tu pourrais me passer mon... Sa voix s'éteignit.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais me passer mon... mon objet porte-bonheur? Le violet avait vraiment l'air mal.

Aomine eut pitié pour lui et répondit :

-Ouais... c'est quoi ?

En vérité, il était content car il saurait ce qu'était l'objet chanceux du jour pour son ami.

Ils étaient toujours drôle!

-c'est un ...Un... Le violet hésita.

-Owo! Tu le dit ou quoi ?! T'accouches ?

Le violet avait à deux doigts de vomir.

C'était nouveaux ça aussi de voir le voir comme ça, le teint pâle, la bouche tremblante...

-C'est un...Il termina en murmurant, un caleçon...

-Quoi? Un Slip !

Raté pour la discrétion...

Aomine remarqua les regards des autres et recommença plus bas:

-Mais t'en as un de slip...

-Oui mais il ne convient pas.

-Hein ?!

Le violet resta silencieux.

Aomine/Midorima se leva et commença à tirer sur son caleçon pour voir ce qu'il avait de spécial.

Les autres le regardaient.

Voir le vert se déshabiller était ... étrange...

Étrange...C'était le mot pour décrire ce qu'il leur arrivait.

Le vert finit enfin à enlever son pantalon et se baissa pour voir attentivement son caleçon.

Un caleçon avec des canards.

Il hurla:

-Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel! C'est un truc pour filles ! Au secours !

Le violet semblait aussi gêné que lui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons...

-Enlevez moi ce truc !

Aomine/Midorima sautait à présent dans le salon, et finit par être pris par le géant et emmené dans la salle de bain.

Les autres se regardèrent. Ils entendaient des cris venant de la salle d'à côté.

"Arrête de me déshabiller ! "

"TU VEUT LE FAIRE TOI-MÊME ?! "

Kise/Aomine se tourna vers Kuroko qui mangeait tranquillement ces biscuits.

"Trop kawai !" pensa le bronzé avant de demander :

-Ça ne te dérange pas qu'ils se déshabillent ?

-Hum? non... articula l'autre en éparpillant plein de miettes autour de sa bouche.

Kise/Aomine se retint d'essuyer cette bouche. Elle était...désirable...

Il se rendit compte que les cris avaient cessés.

Le violet et le vert rentrèrent, rouges de honte.

Akashi/Kise les regarda s'asseoir puis prit la parole:

-Il ne faut pas que les autres se rendent compte de notre...situation.

-Mais c'est trop évident ! s'exclama le vrai Kise.

Il se recroquevilla sous le regard menaçant de son corps.

-Nous allons faire semblant, répondit son capitaine.

Il termina avec un sourire et se dandinant sur sa chaise:

-Coooomme ça !

Les autres s'arrêtèrent de respirer.

Oui, c'était leur capitaine qui venait de se dandiner et de parler "coooommme ça ". Le pire, c'était que c'était très réaliste! On aurait dit Kise, qui lui, siffla d'admiration.

Il se leva de sa chaise :

-À moi ! À moi !

Il fronça les sourcils, tordit sa bouche en une grimace.

C'était Aomine.

Il grogna:

-Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi !

Il y eut un silence.

Akashi/Kise leva un sourcil. C'était vraiment ressemblant. Il s'apprêtait à complimenter le joueur de Kaijô lorsque celui-ci éclata de rire.

-J'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide, balbutia t-il entre deux hoquets.

Aomine/Midorima fronça lui aussi les sourcils avant d'injurier son camarade qui était à présent partis dans un grand fou rire.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils furent tous les deux arrêtés par leur capitaine.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle faire semblant.

Il tourna les yeux vers le passeur qui était toujours en train de manger. Ils rencontra enfin _ses _yeux. Hétérochromes. Rouge et jaune. Et aussi ... rempli d'une expression proche du néant. Il finit par le violet qui semblait chercher quelque chose sur son grand nez.

Il soupira. Il avait du travail avant qu'ils ne puissent partir sans choquer tout le monde par leurs manières...

* * *

Et voila une nouveau chapitre !

J'essaie de faire attention à la ponctuation ...

Mettez des reviews ... s'il vous plaît !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tous vos reviews, franchement ce qui prends 30s peut faire vraiment plaisir !

Mais bon, je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie ( que je ne raconte pas...).

* * *

Les 6 joueurs de la génération des miracles sortirent de la maison de Kise assez tôt ; d'abords pour bien avoir le temps de se souvenir de tous les conseils de leurs mentors, soit la personne dont ils occupaient le corps, mais aussi pour avoir le temps d'arriver tranquillement à leur lycées qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ils se séparèrent a l'arrêt du train et se souhaitèrent bonne chance dont ils auraient vraiment besoin. Surtout Midorima qui ne pouvait pas prendre son objet porte bonheur, trop voyant, un fer à repasser.

Ils étaient tous un peu fatigués car ils avaient passés la soirée à répéter leur rôle.

* * *

[À partir de maintenant, ce sont justes de cours moments dans la journée]

* * *

_Un instant dans la vie d'Aomine dans le corps de Midorima._

-Shin-chan !

_Qui est ce crétin qui me salue ? Je m'appelle Midorima, Crétin ! Ah la la.._

-Shin-chan ? demanda Takao qui se demandait si son ami allait bien au vu de sa tête qui était assez sombre.

-Bon, tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Moi, c'est Midorima.

_Qu'est- ce qui l'a? Il a vraiment pas de chance, Midorima de vivre dans ce collège... _

-Mais, Shin-chan... balbutia le brun ne comprenant pas l'étrange comportement du vert.

-Oï! T'arrêtes ?! Moi c'est MIDORIMA ! explosa ledit Midorima qui avait mal à la tête à force de répéter qu'il s'appelait Midorima.

Un garçon de la classe des deux camarades s'approcha et lança:

-Heu...Ton prénom, c'est pas Shintaro?

_Et Merde! Il aurait pas pu me prévenir ! Je suis grillé !_

* * *

_Un instant dans la vie de Kise dans le corps d'Aomine._

_Oh! Momoicchi ! Elle est vraiment mignonne! _

-Momoicchi ! salua joyeusement Kise.

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise et éberluée par toute cette gentillesse et bonhomie.

-Aomine-kun ? fit-elle, incrédule.

-Aominecchi, où ça ? répondit le bronzé en tournant la tête pour voir ledit Aomine.

* * *

_Un instant dans la vie de Murasakibara dans le corps de Kuroko._

_Hin...J'ai faim! J'ai faim! J'ai faim!_

-Kuroko, fais attention!

_Mais...C'est pas intéressant de faire des passes !_

Dans le gymnase de Seirin, l'équipe de basket s'entraînait activement pour la Winter Cup, mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, Kuroko était distrait, ces passes étaient excellentes mais il fallait avant tout que le passeur fasse un peu attention à la balle. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

Au bout d'une demi heure, l'entraînement finit, et les joueurs allèrent aux vestiaires.

Le passeur, en entrant ce vit dans la glace.

Petit, les cheveux bleu très clairs, chétif et de grands yeux qui pour l'instant exprimaient de émerveillement.

Il était dans le corps de Kuroko! Ce corps qui avait l'air tellement bon...

Le bleuté gémit de bien-être en sentant son odeur sucrée bien que mêlée à celle de la sueur.

-Kuroko?

Les autres joueurs regardaient, interdits, leur passeur passer sa main sur son torse d'un air ravi et se humer.

Il se dirigea vers sa place, un sourire au lèvres. Ce sourire disparut aussitôt qu'il ouvrit son sac.

Il avait oublié les gâteux !

* * *

_Un instant dans la vie d'Akashi dans le corps de Kise ._

-Oui, c'est ça Kise ! Plus grand le sourire !

_Quel travail ennuyant..._

-Maintenant change de pose!

_Il pourrait pas arrêter de me donner des ordres ?_

Il était dans le studio de mannequinat et se faisait prendre en photos depuis déjà une bonne heure.

-Souris Kise !

Le capitaine de Rakuzan obtempéra mais à ce moment là, il oublia qu'il était censé être gentil et offrit son sourire le plus sadique eu photographe.

* * *

_Un instant dans la vie de Midorima dans le corps de Murasakibara._

_Mâche...Ce ne sont que des bonbons...Rien d'autres...Comment fait-il pour en manger autant ?! Je crois que je vais vomir..._

-Ça va, Atsushi ?

_Prends un air blasé avant de répondre... Fais presque comme si on venait de te réveiller..._

-Hein ?

_Mon Dieu...Quel phrase pitoyable..._

-Je te demandais si ça allais, répéta Himuro en souriant.

_Oh...Il sourit ! Il ne se rends pas compte que je suis dans Murasakibara ! Cela montre qu'il n'est pas proche de moi...enfin de Murasakibara! Je suis sur que Takao s'en ai rendu compte, lui. Takao..._

-Tu veut manger quelque part ?

-Heu...Oui ?

_Je vais exploser! Au secours ! Takao ! ... Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas dit à Aomine mon surnom...Bah...Il est grand, il se débrouilles... _

* * *

_Un instant dans la vie de Kuroko dans le corps d'Akashi._

-Et donc, nous avons prévu de faire une course d'orientation pour payer le voyage scolaire...

_Mon interlocuteur a vraiment l'air effrayé...Ils n'ont pas de chance d'avoir Akashi-kun..._

Le rouge sourit en pensant que lui, ne l'avait plus. Son sourire fit frémir toute la table. Un sourire sadique dans toute sa splendeur.

_Qu'est-ce que? Ah! Zut! Il n'était pas obligé de me faire sourire toute la soirée...Maintenant je ne vais savoir sourire que comme ça...Même quand je vais retourner dans mon corps..._

-Un problème, Akashi-senpai ?

_Pourquoi l'appelle t-il comme ça ? Il est élève comme eux...D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'il est très...Différent. _

_Ah! Il m'a posé une question!_

-Aucun, continue !

_C'est quoi son nom ? J'ai tout oublié..._Ri...? Ni...? Je sais plus...Je demanderais à Akashi ce soir.

* * *

_Un instant dans la vie d'Aomine dans le corps de Midorima._

_C'est qui qui m'appelle ? Ah Midorima! Le crétin! Il doit bien se marrer à ne pas m'avoir dit ce_ petit détail.

-Midorima, espèce de crétin !

-C'est toi, Midorima ! Et tu es le crétin !

Le vert regarda autour de lui. Tous ces camarades le regardaient bizarrement. Ce n'est pas comme si ils venaient de voir leur camarade s'insulter au téléphone.

_Deuxième boulette...Je hais ce corps._

* * *

_Un instant dans la vie de Kise dans le corps d'Aomine._

Le bronzé se lavait après s'être entraîné au grand soulagement de Momoi qui commençait à s'inquiétait pour son ami qui ne faisait que sécher...

Un moment il vit sa peau. Un peu brune mais pas trop, son bras était magnifique...musclé sans être énorme...

-Waouh! Je suis trop canon!

Ses coéquipiers ne firent aucun commentaires mais s'éloignèrent de lui.

* * *

_Un instant dans la vie de Midorima dans le corps de Murasakibara._

_Ce crétin d'Aomine...Comment doit me voir Takao, maintenant ? Il a ruiné ma vie. Oh! Un fer à repasser ! _

Le Violet resta devant le magasin à contempler son objet porte bonheur. Il repartit du côté de la maison de Kise, quelques instants plus tard, un fer à la main.

L'appel avait été trop fort.

* * *

Héhé...J'espère que ça vous plaît...

Comme je l'ai dit tout en haut, les reviews font très plaisir... Alors n'hésitez pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre...

Dédicace particulière à Yuki et Miss' qui m'ont beaucoup aidé...

* * *

Il régnait une ambiance lourde dans le salon de Kise,la génération des miracles se regardait pendant que les uns et les autres parlaient de leurs journées.

Lorsque vint le tour d'Aomine/Midorima, les autres souriaient légèrement devant les bourdes de leur ami alors que celui-ci s'énervait de plus en plus.

Il secoua violemment la tête en criant que le surnom du vert était stupide. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne sentit que ses lunettes glissaient le long de son nez. Pour finir alors qu'il se retournait pour crier sur Kise qui était mort de rire, elles volèrent dans la pièce et s'écrasèrent au sol.

-MES LUNETTES ! Hurla Murasakibara en se jetant sur elles pour les protéger.

-Rah...Elles saoulent...C'est la 3ème fois, aujourd'hui...

-Quoi?!

-Bah...J'ai pas l'habitude...Mais elles sont pas abîmées...

Le violet lui montre les lunettes d'un air menaçant.

-...Elles n'étaient pas abîmées ? Essaya de nouveau le vert, en voyant l'état de celles-ci.

-Tu as bousillé mes lunettes espèce de crétin bronzé! Macaque ! Singe sans cervelle! Le géant finit ses injures dans un sanglot tout en portant les restes de ses lunettes à son visage, comme pour leur dire adieu.

Akashi/Kise prit la parole:

-Il t'en rachètera.

-Eh! Je vais pas gaspiller mon argent pour des binocles !

-C'est vrai que tu l'utilise pour des choses nettement plus importantes...

-C'est des choses très importantes ! C'est des magazines!

-Tu sais lire !?

-Il n'y a pas de textes !

Pendant que le vert et le blond continuaient à se battre, Murasakibara bégayait, tout en se retenant de pleurer, que ses lunettes étaient irremplaçables car elles étaient des porte-bonheur pour les cancers.

Kuroko ne prenait pas part à ce qu'il se passait et mangeait des cookies, Aomine se moquait surtout 'des' Midorimas (esprits et corps) et Akashi regardait toute la scène d'un air indifférent.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le calme revint.

* * *

-Comment on va faire pour retrouver nos corps ? Demanda Akashi, d'une voix neutre.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le géant violet.

Son doigt remonta son nez à la recherche de ses lunette et lorsqu'il se souvint qu'elles étaient désormais réduites à l'état d'épaves, il étouffa un sanglot.

-Il faut refaire une séance de spiritisme.

-Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

-Il faut attendre un cycle de lune, que les esprits veuille de nouveau revenir à nous.

-Tu sais ce que je leur dit à tes esprits ?

-Je ne veut pas le savoir!

-Silence! A quoi correspond un cycle de lune?

-...1 mois, environ.

-Mais! Mais le Winter Cup ! Elle sera finit ! S'écria Aomine, qui avait pâlit.

-Je n'y peut rien. Les esprits sont...incontrôlables, libres comme l'air, ils décident de leur propres destinés, ils...

-Oui ! On a comprit !

-Profanateur! Inculte!

-...N'y fais pas attention...Il ne sait pas lire, après tout !

-Oï ! Je sais lire ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de vous éclipser!

-Wouh...On sort le grand jeu! Éclipser...Où as-tu appris ce mot ?

-Dans un manga porno ! Kise/Aomine était en passe de faire une crise d'asthme, tellement il riait.

-Hinhin...C'est ça, riez, pauvres imbéciles...Je sais que je suis supérieur à vous...

-Ah Oui ? C'est une menace ? Le capitaine de Rakuzan leva un sourcil, tout en souriant sadiquement.

-Je parlais pas pour toi...Se força à sourire l'as de Tôô.

-...

-On mange chez toi, Kicchin ? Proposa Kuroko qui venait de terminer le dernier de ses cookies.

-Oui...Faîtes comme chez vous, hoqueta le bronzé entre deux rires.

-Mais je suis chez moi, remarqua le joueur de Rakuzan, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, le possesseur du corps de ce dernier le suivit ainsi que le goinfre qui était lui-même dans son corps.

Pendant que le rouge coupait de la viande en fine tranche, il regarda fixement son corps.

-Kuroko?

-Hai ?

-Est-ce que tu sais lancer des ciseaux?

-Non, répondit doucement le rouge qui avait un peu pâlit. Il avait désormais un sourire de psychopathe, là, il était vraiment en passe de le devenir...

Il entendit un soupir et comprit qu'il allait passer sa soirée à lancer des couteaux. Il soupira aussi et ses yeux virent son corps, affaissé dans un placard pour ressortir avec un paquet de pâtes. Le blond le vit aussi, et fronça les sourcils:

-Nous n'allons pas manger des pâtes, Murasakibara.

-Je chais, articula l'autre alors qu'il engloutissait une poignée de pâtes dans sa bouche.

-Elles sont crues. Tu ne devrais pas.

-Ch'est très bon !

-Comme tu veut...C'est ton corps après tout...

Le rouge toussota.

-Ah! J'avais oublié! Ce n'est pas MON corps...D'ailleurs, Kuroko; tu as prit une douche?

-Oui...

-Ah! Bien! Je n'aime pas savoir mon corps sale...Je pourrais vérifier? Demanda t-il en regardant son interlocuteur qui rougissait à vu d'œil.

-Je...

-Pas tout de suite...Là, nous allons manger...

Kuroko, plus pâle que la mort, sortit de la cuisine pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de son ex-capitaine.

* * *

_Pendant qu'Akashi faisait des propositions douteuses à Kuroko..._

-Elles sont si importantes ces lunettes?

-C'est toute ma vie!

-...Je...vais essayer de t'en acheter d'autres qui te plairont...

-Mais, Midoricchi, pourquoi tu mettrais pas des lentilles ? Demanda Kise, innocent dans le corps du bronzé.

-Les lunettes sont plus...je préfère les lunettes.

-Mais Midoricchi ! Tu serais tellement classe! Toutes les filles tomberaient sous tes pieds !

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par filles.

-Quoi?! C'est pour ça que...T'es en couple avec le pédaleur !

-...Le pédaleur ?

-Mais oui ! Le gars bizarre, brun, qui t'appelles Shin-chan!

-Takao ?

-Ouais, c'est ça !

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

-Il t'appelles bien Shin-chan ! Et, je l'appelles comme ça parce qu'il pédale...

-Il pédale ?

-Oui ! Sur ta charrette bizarre...

-Humpf ! Pour reprendre où nous en étions, je ne suis pas en couple avec Takao. _Hélas..._

-Ah bon ? Vous êtes tout de même proches...Il a pas arrêté de me coller!

-Nous sommes de simples camarades...

-Oui...si tu veut mon avis...

-Je ne veut pas de ton avis...

-Il t'aime beaucoup...

-Quoi ?!

-Hinhin...Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de mon avis..

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit..._Macaque bronzé profanateur et manipulateur..._

-Il t'aime beaucoup parce que personne d'autre ne voudrait être ton laquais !

-Ce n'est pas mon laquais !

-Heu...Il t'emmène en cours en vélo tout les jours, alors que tu ne pédale jamais et fais plein de choses pour toi, mais sinon ce n'est pas ton laquais...

-Il fais plein de chose pour moi ?

-Roh...Il faut tout t'expliquer ! Tu lui parle toujours méchamment et pourtant il ne se défend jamais ! alors à moins que ce soit un faiblard...

-Takao n'est pas un faiblard !

-Bon, bah, il t'aime !

-...

-Tu as l'air tellement heureux...C'est beau à voir...

-Tais-toi Baka !

-C'est comme ça qu'on remercie son ami qui t'a ouvert les yeux ?

-Merci, Baka ! Content?

-...

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a l'air un peu compliqué pour les noms...

Vous comprendrez qu'il va y avoir un Midotaka. (C'est un peu évident...)

Voila ! N'hésitez pas sur les reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Bref...Je vais parfois apporter des précision sur qui est qui parce que vous me dites souvent que vous êtes perdus...Je ne vous en veut absolument pas...Moi aussi je m'y perd ! Et oui, de suis folle !

Ce chapitre est composé de 3 instants de la journée de 3 membres de la GoM, les suivants seront dans le chapitre suivant que je vais poster rapidement.

* * *

Kuroko (esprit) se retint de bailler, et ce, pour la 5ème fois depuis le début du cours. Celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement ennuyant, c'est juste que Kuroko avait passé une soirée éprouvante.

Le repas avait été très tendu. Puis, Akashi lui avait appris à lancer des ciseaux. Il avait donc balancé ces dangereux instruments à travers le salon de Kise en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas crever un œil de quelqu'un.

La nuit avait été aussi très fatigante, car ils dormaient tous dans la même pièce. Midorima avait failli l'écraser dans son corps de géant, Murasakibara avait fait plein de bruits en grignotant des biscuits sans oublier Kise et Aomine qui s'étaient 'battus' pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais plus que ça, la menace d'Akashi avait rendu Kuroko légèrement insomniaque : il s'était donc retourné dans son lit pendant plusieurs longues heures avant de trouver le sommeil.

Et maintenant, il avait sommeil. Mais il ne devait pas dormir ! Il était dans le corps du Président du Conseil des élèves, et capitaine du club de basket ! Il devait se retenir, même de bailler, car si les autres voyaient le Grand Akashi bailler, il se poseraient des questions...Et ces questions seraient gênantes...Pour Kuroko et Akashi.

Le bleuté se retint donc de dormir pendant l'heure en luttant contre le sommeil.

Pendant l'intercours, il passa devant une salle lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son 'hôte'.

-...De toute façons, Akashi est bizarre, vous trouvez pas ? Il est moins...Hier, il n'a pas lancé de couteaux !

-Pas du tout ?!

_« Ils s'en sont rendus rendus compte alors que ça ne fait qu'un jour ?! Akashi est vraiment un psychopathe... »_

Kuroko resta sur le seuil de la porte. C'était 3 élèves qui parlaient de lui, l'un d'eux, le chef sans doute, agitait un cahier dans sa direction.

-Heu...Tais toi ! Il est derrière toi, chuchota l'un des deux autres en le voyant.

_« Ils m'ont repéré...Que faire? Partir ? Non ! Que ferait Akashi ? »_

Le bleuté soupira intérieurement. Il connaissait la réponse. Elle se trouvait dans sa poche. Doucement il sortit ses ciseaux et lança d'une voix glaciale :

-Ça t'as manqué ?

-Non ! Non ! Cria l'autre en palissant.

_« __Je ne peut plus me défiler... pourvu que je ne lui crève pas un œil... »_

Les ciseaux traversèrent l'espace entre lui et les autres élèves.

_« Pas l'œil...Pas L'œil...Pitié, pas l'œil... »_

Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Les ciseaux finirent par se ficher dans le cahier que tenait le chef du groupe. Il recula en criant. C'était la première fois qu'Akashi se mettait en colère, au point de lancer ses ciseaux directement sur quelqu'un. Habituellement, ils se plantaient dans le mur...

De son côté, Kuroko était plutôt fier de lui. Il n'avait blessé personne, mieux, son tir pouvait être qualifié de 'bon tir'. Peut-être que les rumeurs allaient s'arrêter...

* * *

Le vrai Akashi était, lui aussi, en cours, et s'ennuyait. Des filles de 'son' école n'arrêtait pas de l'harceler et ça l'énervait à un point assez élevé. Le rouge n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'approche de lui sans avoir peur, alors toutes ses fans...

Il soupira ce qui fit glousser les ¾ des filles présentes. Son regard (plus trop impérial) glissa sur les visages de 'ses camarades'. Il croisa avec surprise, un regard méprisant d'un garçon brun qui faisait manifestement la tête. C'était nouveau, ça aussi, de rencontrer un regard méprisant...

Lorsque le professeur partit, l'élève méprisant se leva pour être en face de lui.

-Alors Kise-chaaaan...On s'ennuie avec nous ? Demanda t-il en exagérant sur le chaaan, comme les groupies du blond.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard des plus supérieur.

-Tu ne me réponds même pas ? Tu te crois mieux que moi ?!

Akashi ne répondait, effectivement pas, à l'inconnu qui lui faisait face, pendant qu'il se fit insulter par tous les noms, il eut l'envie d'embrocher son adversaire sur ces jolis ciseaux. C'est donc en souriant diaboliquement, qu'il porta la main à sa poche. Qui était vide. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Puis fouilla son autre poche. Toujours vide. Il commença à s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et chercha avec frénésie dans son sac, sa veste, tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main, ses ciseaux. Au bout d'un moment, après qu'il ai fouiller toute ses affaires, il se souvint qu'il les avait donné à Kuroko.

Il se maudit lui-même et s'enfonça dans sa chaise en haïssant le monde entier. Il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone, ce qui l'agaça. Au bout d'un moment, il se rappela que c'était celle de Kise. Il décrocha d'une voix polaire :

-Allo ?

-Akashiiiiiii... !

* * *

Kise était en train de devenir fou ! Il n'avait pas dormi, ou très mal, tout ça, à cause d'Aomine ! Et à l'école, il devait jouer au méchant-asocial-dur-sans-cœur-qui-remballe-tout-le-monde !

Cela signifiait qu'il devait regarder les autres d'un air condescendant, de répéter la phrase culte du bronzé, soit 'le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi' sans éclater de rire (c'était le plus dur), et de faire semblant de ne intéresser qu'aux magazines douteux de son hôte...

C'est d'ailleurs par les magazines que tout avait commencé...

Il était dans la salle de cours, à attendre le prof', lorsqu'un de ses camarades s'était presque jeté sur lui en créant une avalanche de revues...(vous savez lesquelles...).

-Aomine ! J'ai plein de revues pour toi !

___«Mais j'en veux pas ! Mon dieu ! Que faire ! Souris ! Fais comme si tu était heureux ! __»_

Kise se crispe sur sa chaise. Lève un sourcil :

-Des revus ? Intéressant...

-Ça te plaît ?

___«Pas du tout! ! Au secours ! __»_

-Oui...Beaucoup !

-Cool ! On peut en regarder ensemble ?

___«Quoi !? Noooooon !__»_

Notre petit mannequin ne put dire son mot, car, déjà des garçons de sa classe s'agglutinaient autour de lui et des magazines. Il regarda, pétrifié, sans dire un mot. Soudain, l'un des lycéens cria :

-Eh ! C'est pas un de tes amis?!

Kise fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas d'ami mannequin, sauf ceux qu'il connaissait via son propre travail...Peut-être qu'Aomine connaissait un mannequin..? Attends, Aomine avait UN ami mannequin ! C'était...Kise lui même.

Le garçon lui mit sous le nez une page, où il se vit, lui, KISE. On voyait le blond dans des habits somptueux, ce qui lui donnait un air d'aristocrate. De plus, le regard du jeune as, habituellement rempli de gentillesse, était hautain, supérieur. Il souriait comme les méchants dans les films, diaboliquement. Le tout...ressemblait à un Kise...très différend. Beaucoup plus sombre, méprisant la terre entière, voulant tuer ceux qui osaient le regarder...On voyait le titre des pages (parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs...) : DarKise !

___« Mon Dieu ! C'est quoi ça ?____ Je n'ai pas fait ce shooting photo ! Je m'en serait __rappelé ! MON DIEU ! C'est AKASHI ! »_

Fébrilement, Aomine, attrapa son téléphone, sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs de ses voisins, et tapa rapidement un numéro. Une voix lui répondit après quelques instants :

* * *

-Allo ?

-Akashiiiiii...!

-Ah ! Aomine...

-Non ! C'est Kise !

-Je sais.

-Bah...Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

*_soupir*_

-Tu es seul ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu n'est pas seul, je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça !

-Ahhhhh...Oui!

-...Bon, c'est pourquoi ?

-Heu...Akashi ?

-Quoi !?

-Tu ne devrais pas parler si méchamment...

-Bon, c'est pourquooooooi ?

-...C'est toi qui as fait un shooting photo assez bizarre ?

-Bizarre ?

-Oui...On dirait que tu veut tuer tout le monde...

-Tu sais...Le mannequin, c'est toi...

-Mais heuuuu !

-Aomine ?

-Oui...?

-Tu ne devrais pas parler d'une voix si minable...

-T'es pas sympa !

-...

-Akashiii !

-Oui ?

-S'il te plaît, ne fait plus se shooting photo...

-Mais -personnellement ça ne me dérange pas du tout- tu ne penses pas que ce serait bizarre ?

-Alors, sois gentil ! Mignon !

-...

-S'il te plaîîîîîît...

-Je verrai...

-Oh ! Merci ! Je t'adore ! Aka...

-Tu devrais arrêter...

-Merci!

* * *

_À Tôô_

Dans la salle de classe régnait un lourd silence. Tous étaient figés. Aomine avait eu une conversation très étrange. Surtout quand on connaissait un peu Akashi. Peu de personne avait le mérite (ou la malchance) de lui avoir parlé, mais lorsqu'on l'avait vu ne serait-ce qu'une fois, on s'en souvenait...Une allure princière, un regard pénétrant, une voix grave et profonde, des mots implacables, Akashi était tout simplement intimidant !

Ce qui rendait la conversation était aussi les réactions d'Aomine, soit un vocabulaire assez...enfantin, des gémissements, des supplications...Aomine, avec son ego aussi grand que la tour Eiffel, suppliait ? Et remerciait !?

Il devait avoir erreur sur la personne...

-Heu...Aomine ?

-Oui ? Répondit joyeusement le bronzé en se tournant vers l'élève qui l'avait interpellé.

-...Akashi est mannequin ?

-Non, Pourquoi ? Aomine fronça les sourcils, ce qui était plus habituel.

-Tu parlais pas de shooting photo ?

___«Aaaaaaah ! Help ! Sauver-moi de cette bourde !__»_

-Heu...On ne parlait pas à proprement parlé de shooting photo...

___«C'est pas crédible ! Mais...Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? __»_

-Je dois y aller...

Et c'est en courant que Kise sortit de la salle...

* * *

À Kaijô

Akashi rangea son téléphone en souriant. Il pouvait sourire vu son hôte. Il devait juste faire attention à ce que ses sourires ne soient pas trop diaboliques...Il regarda ses camarades qui faisaient une drôle de tête. Même le méprisant était surpris. Le rouge retint un ricanement. Il leur montrait un bref instant sa vraie personnalité, et voila le résultat !

Des élèves apeurés, qui ne rêvaient plus qu'à se cacher loin de lui...Pitoyable !

Le fait de repasser en boucle la scène permit au capitaine de Rakuzan de tenir face à ses fans pendant toute la journée...Pendant que des filles hurlaient son nom, il souriaient face au souvenir des têtes effrayées de ses voisins. Quand il devait signer un autographe -Kise lui avait appris- il pensait à leur peur qu'il avait sentit...Il passa donc tranquillement sa journée, sans craquer une seule fois.

* * *

On lui dit bravo, à Akashi, parce qu'à sa place, on est pas sûr qu'on tiendrait...

On est dit aussi bravo à Kuroko qui n'a pas crevé d'œil...

On dit bravo à Kise...parce qu'il...heu...parce qu'il n'a pas tout fait foiré...

Et Vous dites bravo à l'auteur avec les reviews !

Le prochain chapitre : Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara !


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Aomine se réveilla en grognant. Encore une journée à se trimbaler un objet insolite,encombrant, lourd et ringard...Encore une journée à se prendre les murs à cause de son excellente vue...Encore une journée à être avec un crétin pédaleur...

-Rah...J'en ai marre !

Le bronzé se leva en maugréant comme un vieux grand-père. Il attrapa la liste des 'choses à faire' que lui avait écrit le vrai Midorima. Se laver, manger, se limer les ongles et se les bander...Les deux derniers ordres firent froncer le nez à Aomine. Autant, se laver et manger, oui, il avait l'habitude, autant, se limer les ongles et se les bander ? Non, très peu pour lui, merci. Il essaya tout de même, en mettant son orgueil de côté. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il jeta l'éponge -ou plutôt les bandages- et rangea la lime dans un tiroir. Pour un jour, ça allait, non ? Personne n'était mort de ne pas s'être limé les ongles...

Juste avant de sortir de la maison, il jeta un œil à son horoscope qu'il lui indiqua que son objet porte-bonheur serait un casque audio. Il avait de la chance, ce n'était pas trop bizarre...C'était même classe !

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il fit face à sa rue. Comme il avait cassé ses lunettes, il ne voyait que des formes flous. Aomine soupira et s'appuya sur un pilier de l'entrée. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre la charrette arriver. Il se tourna vers le son, et vit vaguement son ami qui s'approchait.

-Shin-chan ! Salua avec enthousiasme Takao.

-Humpf.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes lunettes ? Demanda, inquiet, le brun, s'étonnant de ne pas les voir sur le nez de son ami.

-Cassées. Répondit sèchement l'autre.

-Tu..veut qu'on en rachète ? Proposa doucement Takao.

Les yeux du vert brillèrent.

-C'est possible ?

-Heu..Oui...Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

-Pour rien...

-Donc, on y va ? On a du temps avant les cours...

-Ooh...Merci, je t'adore !

Ils partirent donc vers la premier opticien. Ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, heureux. Le premier, car il allait voir de nouveau, le deuxième l'était suite au parole du premier.

* * *

Midorima, lui, était en train de se cacher. Dans un placard. Tout à fait normal.

Il fuyait Himuro, alias, l'ami le plus détestable de la terre. Comment pouvait-il se considérer comme l'ami de Murasakibara alors qu'il se comportait comme s'il voulait le tuer ? A peine Midorima était-il arrivé au lycée, qu'il lui avait proposé des cookies. Le vert, avait évidemment accepté, sauf que ce n'était pas un ou deux cookies qu'il avait du manger. C'était tout le paquet. Ensuite le 'monstre' avait, en voyant que son ami se forçait à manger, acheté un cornet à glace et lui avait donné, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Le supplice de Midorima ne faisait que commencer. Même pendant les cours, où le shooter écoutait le professeur, le brun lui refilait de la nourriture. Que l'autre devait manger dans les plus brefs délais.

Le vert avait donc, profité d'une pause pour s'éclipser. Ce qui amène au placard.

Le shooter entendit le cloche sonner, indiquant la fin des cours. Il soupira de soulagement et sortit de sa cachette. Il rentra rapidement en évitant toute tête brune, pendant qu'il marchait dans une rue, une silhouette familière entra dans son champ de vision. Le vert se redressa.

_Takao ? Que fait-il ici ?_

Puis, il vit que son ami était accompagné. Il baissa la tête de tristesse en se maudissant d'être allé trop vite. Il n'aurait pas du écouter Aomine. Takao et lui n'étaient qu'amis. Rien que des amis. Le vert se promit de ne plus écouter le bleu et de ne jamais parler de ses sentiments à qui que ce soit.

-Mais Shin-chan ! ...

Le vert releva la tête. Takao l'avait appelé ? Il vit, tout heureux, son ami, juste devant lui.

-Bonjour, Takao , Ne put s'empêcher de saluer le vert.

Ledit Takao leva la tête vers celle du vert ( qui était violette ). De l'incrédulité passa dans ses yeux.

-Heu...Bonjour ?

Son voisin éclata de rire. Les 2 joueurs de Shutoku se tournèrent vers lui. C'est à ce moment que le vert se rendit compte que le compagnon de Takao était...Midorima. Avec une mèche noire, des Ray Ban sur le nez, casque audio enfoncé sur le crâne, des colliers au cou, et...un ongle cassé.

-Tiens, Bonjour, Mid..Murasakibara , dit d'une voix joyeuse le play boy .

-Bonjour, Midorima, on change de look ? Répondit l'autre, non sans avoir un ton désapprobateur et légèrement hystérique.

-Ahh...ça...oui, je me suis lancé ! Tu aimes ?

-...Non.

-Ah..Dommage...Et toi, Takao, tu aimes ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les 2 vers le brun. Qui s'empourpra de toute cette attention. Il fixa le sol et répondit à voix basse :

-J'aime bien les 2...

Les 2 Midorima se regardèrent, triomphants. Lorsqu'ils virent la lueur des yeux de l'autre, il froncèrent les sourcils. Aomine s'approcha et grogna pour que seul Midorima entende :

-Il préfère MON look.

Midorima se tendit et répondit sur le même ton :

-Il aime bien les 2.

Pendant ce temps, Takao observait le géant. Il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi proche avec Midorima. Cela se voyait à leur façon de se parler qu'ils étaient plus que des camarades. Le vert lui avait demandé son avis, et là, ils parlaient à voix basse pour que Takao ne puisse entendre. Le brun avait l'air d'être un intrus. Il soupira. Ces compagnons le virent et s'arrêtèrent. Le regard du vert passa sur la main de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à m...ta main !?

Aomine soupira et la cacha pour éviter les dégâts.

-J'ai lancé un ballon.

-C'est bizarre mais quand c'est moi qui lance les ballons, je ne me fait rien...

Ils recommencèrent à parler, laissant seul Takao dans ses pensées. Le violet s'inquiétait de l'état de Midorima. Ils étaient forcement plus qu'amis ! Un choix s'imposait. Devait-il rester ou partir ? Le choix était facile. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour interrompre le 2 amis.

-Heu..Midorima, il faut que je parte, je suis déjà en retard..

Les deux colorés eurent une moue désolée. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se mirent chacun d'un côté de Takao. Le violet parla d'une voix très douce :

-On va t'accompagner.

Le vert renchérit :

-On va pas te laisser seul !

Le cœur de Takao fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Même si le géant les accompagnait, Midorima, Shin-chan, voulait rester avec lui, Takao. C'était tellement beau...Seul tache, le violet. Il s'était déjà incrusté...Mais il n'y pouvait rien...Et puis, c'était mieux que d'être tout seul.

* * *

Murasakibara laissa tomber la balle. Riko venait de siffler la fin de l'entraînement. Sa torture prenait fin. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de venir aux entraînements à Yosen, qui étaient beaucoup plus calme que ceux de Seirin. Il se demandait comment Kuroko pouvait être encore en vie. La coach était sans scrupule, elle obligeait les joueurs à se donner à fond, et ne leur donnait que le minimum de pause. Elle aurait pu voir un de ses gars cracher son poumon, elle lui aurait hurlé de continuer...

En bref, Murasakibara n'aimait pas Aida Riko. Ni l'équipe de basket. Ni Seirin tout entier.

Le violet se dirigea vers les vestiaires, sans attendre les autres. Il était trop fatigué pour faire attention à imiter le vrai Kuroko. De toute façon, il était invisible. Le vrai Kuroko parlait aux autres, ce qui le rendait visible, lui, était un asocial, sauf lorsqu'on parlait de friandises. Or personne dans l'équipe n'aimait ça. Le géant ne parlait donc, que le strict minimum.

Arrivé aux vestiaires, il s'écroula sur le banc. Les entraînements étaient vraiment...inhumains. Il resta là, trop fatigué pour bouger. Lorsque Kagami entra, il vit son ami en train de se gélatiner sur place. Il resta sans bouger, en état de choc, puis se mit à secouer le bleuté.

-Kuroko ! Mon dieu...Kuroko ! Réveille toi ! Je savait bien que...Kuroko !

Le passeur gémit et essaya de se dégager. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Kagami lui attrapa le menton et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais rien...

-Kuroko !

Ledit Kuroko eut un vertige, et sa tête plongea vers l'avant, droit sur le visage de Kagami. Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent. Kagami ne bougea pas. Kuroko non plus. L'un était en état de choc, l'autre évanoui. Le reste de l'équipe entra. Et se figea. Bientôt des félicitations remplirent l'espace. Kagami sortit de sa torpeur et se dégagea. Il secoua la tête négativement :

-Il est tombé. Ce n'était pas un...baiser.

Kuroko se remit dans sa position initiale, vautré contre le mur. toute l'équipe -Kagami compris- le fixa. Hyunga prit la parole :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais en train de lui demander lorsqu'il...enfin..voila...

Teppei fronça les sourcils :

-Il faudrait le montrer à Riko.

Tous les joueurs se regardèrent, chacun demandant silencieusement à l'autre d'y aller. Il venait d'avoir 1 heure de torture avec Riko, alors la revoir...Cela ne les enchantait guère...Kagami prit son courage à 2 mains et prit le petit joueur dans ses bras pour l'emmener voir la coach. Elle examina en un instant le passeur et diagnostiqua :

-Il n'a pas assez mangé.

Kagami en resta bouche bée.

-C'est juste pour ça !?

-Oui, tu devrais l'emmener à votre snack et lui donner un de tes hamburger...

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les 2 compagnons se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, une pile de hamburgers devant Kagami qui en proposa un à Kuroko. Le passeur le prit et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Le rouge l'observa puis lui en redonna un autre. Même sort que le premier, il finit dans l'estomac du bleuté en une seconde. Kagami, lui, en avait terminé un. Kuroko tendit la main vers un 3ème, en regardant son coéquipier, en l'attente d'un signe approbateur. Le rouge leva un sourcil et entama son 2ème hamburger. Le temps qu'il le finisse, le plus petit en était à son 5ème.

S'en suivit une course de vitesse pour manger le plus d'hamburger. Ce fut Kuroko qui gagna. De très haut. La pile finie, Kagami avait encore faim, alors qu'il avait pris la même quantité que les autres soirs. et il n'avait plus d'argent pour en racheter.

Ils se séparèrent devant la maison de Kuroko. La journée avait été plus qu'intéressante : un baiser et un combat de nourriture...cela sortait de l'ordinaire, surtout avec Kuroko.

* * *

J'aime le triangle amoureux Takao-Aomine-Midorima...C'est très drôle...enfin pour moi en tout cas...Je vous rassure Aomine n'aime pas Takao. ni Midorima ! Et sinon pour Kuroko... J'avais imaginer uns scène où il croquerait dans la barre chocolaté de Kagami, ce qui ferait un baiser mais...j'ai préféré cette scène...

Alors comme vous devez le savoir, c'est les vacances ! et il se trouve que je pars dans des endroits loin de chez moi...

Bref, je ne pourrai pas poster de nouveau chapitre...Désolé...

Je peut quand même vous dire la suite ! (pour me faire pardonner...)

En gros, il va y avoir, 2/3 chapitre avec la Winter Cup, avec des matchs ( ce ne sera pas les matchs qui seront importants ) où il y aura évidement des joueurs de la GoM qui gafferont. Puis un chapitre final et un épilogue...

Voili voulou...

en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le vois...Ça peut encore changer...Après tout, j'ai toute les vacances pour changer d'avis...


End file.
